ryugagotokufandomcom-20200213-history
Iroha Karuta いろは かるた
Iroha Karuta (いろは かるた) is a card game. *It is played with the yuujo in the brothels. *A kamuro reads famous sayings or starts to poems; find the appropriate card that matches the first syllable of the poem. *Select the appropriate card before the yuujo does. *Play until one player has the number of points necessary to win. That number varies from yuujo to yuujo. *When a player only has one point left to go, the kamuro will say so. Then, get the next point, and you win! Instructions via ThePatrick on gamefaqs How to beat the game This game is notoriously difficult, even more so for non-Japanese speakers. User: Obsessive compulsive has kindly screen captured the cards into a handy image. The images have been formatted in a couple of ways to help different people in different ways:- *Single image - format *Length of poem in characters - format *Hiragana Table - format Single image - format How to use it: *Click on the image to the right and then click on "See full sized image" to see it in close up. The come back to these instructions. *In the game try and remember the first Kanji shown. *Hit SELECT to pause the game. *Look at the image to try and find the card. The cards are placed in a different order each time so this image is just a guide. *Go back into the game and try and find the card. *Remember, each time the game is played the cards are placed in a different order and that this image is just to help you find the card. Length of poem in characters - format *As the kamuro is saying out the phrase count the characters at the bottom of the screen as they appear. Try and remember at least one of the characters for reference, but don't worry if you can't. *At the end of the phrase '''quickly '''press pause with either SELECT or START. *Go down the list below to find the phrases with the same amount of characters as you counted. **See if you can identify the phrase, if so remember the associated card. **If you can't identify the phrase at least you should have all the card options in front of you. So quickly Unpause (Press O), look at the phrase on screen again and try to remember some characters, then quickly Repause the game (SELECT / START). Check the list for the associated card. *When you have the card and remembered it, Unpause the game (Press O) and try and find the card before the yuujo. Press O to swipe it when the cursor is over it. Hiragana Table - format The following table is set out in one of the standard hiragana table formats. It won't help you any, but it might get you used to how one of the Japanese scripts is formally layed out. Underneath each card is the character name for each card, the phrase attached to each card and the number of characters the phrase contains. Credits *ThePatrick on gamefaqs - Translation and instructions on how to play. *User: Obsessive compulsive - Images, concept and corrections. *User: Yimbocarimbo - Page design, layout, phrase translations and corrections. Sources *http://tangorin.com/ *http://www.lexilogos.com/english/index.htm *http://translate.google.com *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_kanji_by_stroke_count